jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix
Captain Phoenix is the pirate leader of the ship the Phantom Blade, and a major supporting character in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. Although initially apparing as a villain, it is revealed early on that his not a bad guy, and he gradually becomes a close ally of Jak, although there is always tension between the two due to Keira, who both have a crush on. Phoenix proves his heroism once and for all when he sacrifices himself to save Jak, Daxter and Keira and destroy Duke Skyheed. Story Before The Lost Frontier Before Phoenix became a pirate, he was the commander of the Aeropan Air Forces. He was put in charge of a secret weapons program to make a new class warrior (similar to the Dark Warrior Program). When he realized what they were doing, he refused and tried to stop the program, but Skyheed wouldn't hear about it. So he took the only option and kidnapped the program's chief scientist (later known as Tym) and marooned him on Brink Island to hide his work from the Aeropans. When the Aeropans declared him an outlaw, he fought back and swore to destroy them. Phoenix later became captain of the Phantom Blade. He and his band of merry rogues often patrolled The Brink, robbing innocent travelers of their Eco supply. ''The Lost Frontier'' Phoenix appeared in the opening cutscene to The Lost Fontier. Upon encountering Jak, Daxter, and Keira, he attempts to steal their Eco. However Phoenix finds himself distracted by Keira's beauty and the revelation that Jak can transform and fails to continue the job. While Jak, Daxter, and Keira are in Aeropa, Phoenix steals the Eco Seeker and takes Keira along with it. When Jak and Daxter go after the his airship, Jak and Daxter are lead into a trap which resulted into crashing on an Island. When they repair the Hellcat, they destroy the Phantom Blade's engine and defenses causing Phoenix to let them land. Upon board Jak and Phoenix get into an argument which is broken up by Keira. Keira then makes them shake hands. When they find both of the coordinate spheres for the Eco Seeker, they travel back to the Abandoned Research Rig. When they find the Eco Core, he is betrayed by Klout and they retreat after Keira begins to activate the Eco Core. He revealed to Jak, Daxter, and Keira that he thought Jak was an Aeropean due to when Jak tried to transform into Dark Jak since the Aeropeans exposed themselves to Dark Eco. When Skyheed begins taking energy from the Eco Core using the Behemoth, Phoenix sacrifices himself and uses the Phantom Blade and drives it directly through the Behemoth and the Eco Core causing the Phantom Blade to explode. This causes the Behemoth to take damage. Immediately after he dies, Jak gets revenge by destroying the Behemoth once and for all. Biography Appearance Phoenix wears a purpleish and white shirt, with a holster over his shoulder. He wears googles above his eyes, and has long black hair. On his ears, he has several rings. Personality Phoenix has a very calm, smooth voice and is well spoken. He commands total respect from those around him, and is feircely protective of those who follow him. Although an outlaw and thief, he is generally a good person. He does have a concept of mercy, as he declined from killing Jak when he thought he was an Aeropan, when Keira begged him to spare Jak's life. He can, on occasion, get angry when opposed. Equipment Phoenix has the entire Phantom Blade at his back. He weilds a revolver-like pistol, and for the most part of the game effectively possessed the Eco Seeker, as Keira was examining it for him. Abilities Phoenix shows no supernatural abilities at any point in the game. Trivia *Phoenix is very similar to the character Torn of Jak 2, Jak 3 and Jak X. In their first appearance, both are seen fighting an organisation that they once worked for, Phoenix the Aeropans and Torn the Krimson Guard. Both are also shifty towards Jak when they first meet him, athough Torn is simply suspicious of "new faces" whilst Phoenix is a rival. *Phoenix is the second of two men Keira has shown attraction to besides Jak, the first is Erol of Jak 2. Category:Characters